Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
So, when should we start posting images and stuff? --Sparrowsong 03:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, now that I've thought about it, I think it's ok to start posting them now. --Sparrowsong 03:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I just asked Skyfeather from WWiki to make us some templates so this could be neater. Mossflight 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Creamflower (Q) - For Approval The first image up for approval! WOOT! I hope it's ok that I put this up. Anyway, I did Creamflower because I thought her story was really tragic. Comments? --Sparrowsong 03:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WOW! Nice job, Sparrow! Maybe thicken and blend the shading a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Great, Sparrow! What Echo said, and maybe the eyes can have their pupils kind of dilated and looking at the person on the computer screen? She looks kind of crosseyed like that. But you don't have to; not all cats pose. And maybe her ear could be more pale. Cats' ears are either pale pinkish-gray, or just rosy dark gray. :) Some have even black or white ears. But when a cat's ear is colored, the whole of the ear is, not just the center. And I'm the one to say! LOL. (Hypocrite, I am) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, most people make queens' eyes like that; I think she can keep it that way. Also, ear pink is usually just the color that Sparrow has - kind of salmon-pinkish, and it doesn't usually fill up the whole ear.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. I've just been studying live cats too much. :) But isn't realistic things what we want? Even if it doesn't look like a cartoon? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And maybe thicken the shading more, and maybe a little highlights. That's the only flaw I can make out. :) And the paws can be lighter... :D [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Sparrowsong 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! -claps- But you can blur it just a teensy bit. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks awesome! Comments before approval in 24 hours? (yay, I've always wanted to say that!)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait! (Am I allowed to post yet?) The transition from the white tail-tip to the rest of it should be blended more. (Sorry Echo, I ruined your moment of glory lol) --Rainwhisker09 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol Rainwhisker, no moment of glory for me. >.< Much better, Sparrow. ''Now any comments before approval?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The top's more shaded that the bottom... but we don't really need to go into that much detail, right? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *shrugs* Now is Echo's moment of glory. --Rainwhisker09 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay. *Takes a deep breath* Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Blend the shading a little more. It's also too dark. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sharpfoot (W) - For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/1/12/Sharpfoot%28W%29.png Sorry guys, this was random, so I didn't want it to go to waste. :) Anyone? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) This looks great, Evening! But... is anybody in need of a tabby-and-white tom? Maybe we should just stick to making cats that already have character articles, instead of cats that have to wait around until somebody has a character article that matches their description. (I'm not discriminating you because you don't come from WWiki, I'm just saying...)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -shrugs- yeah, that's fine. But I didn't want him to go to waste or anything. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, people. This will be Sharpfoot, for approval. Sorry for any confusion. (But that tabby and white is still there for anyone. CHARITYYYY) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, for whom it may concern, that dark spot is supposed to be there. Sometimes cats have these things, since, after all, not all cats look all that perfect. :) And that's light brown. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Just darken and thicken the shading, and, to be picky, you might want to enlarge the ear pink a bit. Also, blur the tabby stripes a little bit. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Echo! No, you're not being picky or anything. :) I love constructments. I just hate critisizes. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe blur the tabby stripes even a little more than that? They should look like the edges are blurred into the pelt, like fur, almost. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OK, Echo, I'm on it. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ugh... he looks so awkward. I may have to redo him. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. I completely redid him. But he's... reddish creamy-brown. What do you think? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Raincloud(W) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/f/f8/Gray.tom.longhaired.ES.png Raincloud for approval. His fur is long, I know. I'll be more careful next time... no need to drill me out on these things. But comments, anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Darken and blur the shading just a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) On it. What do you think of the new one I just did? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/9/94/Raincloud%28W%29.png [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) In his description it says "blue-gray tom with amber eyes." This looks more white than blue-gray to me. Could you make him more like his description?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) When cats are blue, they're more of just a grayish-mossish color. I'll darken him, though. I want to keep my art as realistic as possible. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, he looks a lot like Stormfur. Did WWikia do a Stormfur charcat? Lemme check...[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, they're alike. :-| But mine's just a bit worse on the shading... at least I'm going to be better! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh wait... I just realized Raincloud was my character. I had no idea up until now. But I think he should have a tint of blue-gray. --Rainwhisker09 21:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL. :) OK, I'll redo him, then... this might take a while. Maybe another day. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Eveningswift Added October 6, 2009. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. Acornpelt - for approval *Shrugs* Not much to say about him. Comments/constructive criticism? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) He looks great! Just blend the tabby markings some and maybe darken the shading. --Sparrowsong 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The markings around his eyes are making him look feminine. You can maybe move that and put it on his forehead, as nmost cats have that "M" shape there. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. I completely redid him, keeping in mind you guys' comments. How does he look now? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, still feminish. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Evening, most tabby cats have stripes coming down from around their eyes, no matter whether they're male or female. Look at this pic. It's a male, but it still has the stripes coming from the eyes. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! The new one's fabulous! :D Well, if you do that in pixels and cartoons, then it looks weird... I think that we should stick to the basic ways of... drawing unrealistically or something. :) Perhaps he'll look more male if you made the stripes more thinner, though, if you'd like to do that stipe under his eye. :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is great. Comments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Idea How about we have the same rule about images (only 3 reservations, only 2 up for approval at a time, new users can only have 1...), only the leader and senior warriors have the benefit of being allowed to have 3 images up for approval and 4-5 reservations at a time? People would want to be senior warriors more and thus be even more encouraged to work hard. What do you think? Bella Cullen 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the same thing, but when say a new user's image was approved, and then could they put more than one up for appoval at one time? --Rainwhisker09 02:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Bella Cullen 02:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about that too. It makes sense; we don't want the page to get cluttered up. Good idea, Sparrow! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So I can only have 2 cats up for approval. I'm not good enough, then? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, Evening, you can have 3 cats up fro approval, because you're a senior warrior. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It say's that I'm a warrior, so I can only have 2, right? Or did it change? (checks, will not answer) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How about everyone can just have 3 reservations up at a time and 2 pics up at a time? Then everything would be equal...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. :) Maybe just 2 reservation and 2 pics, or 3 pics? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about doing the same thing as on WWiki (I know you hate that wiki, Evening, but I had to mention it), where everyone can have 3 reservations and 2 pics at a time. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So'kay. Nice idea, though, :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I think though that Senior Warriors and Leader should have some advance because we make such awesome art.... okay how about this New user: 2 reservations, 1 up for approval Warriors with 2+ approved: 3 reservations, 2 up for approval Senior Warriors/Leader: 3-5 reservations, 3 up for approval If this idea is too outrageous for -some- people, then I will be fine with Echomist's idea. She is leader after all so it's up to her. Mossflight 04:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok. That means that I can't post any more chararts until my logo is approved, right? (Just checking.) --Rainwhisker09 20:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Logo - For Approval? Ok, I admit, I was bored and felt like making a logo. Fairly simple, but if everyone likes it, you could use it for the userbox thing that Echo made on here. Just an idea. I put the for approval thing as a joke. --Rainwhisker09 02:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it. But could you add claws? Right now it looks like a dog footprint. Also, maybe make it a little smaller. Great job, though! Bella Cullen 02:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You can color it. Like a ginger one or just a black one with highlights.. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 11:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Definitely add claws and make it smaller. Evening, what exactly did you mean by "color it?" It's a footprint, not a cat's actual foot. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I know, but it'll be more interesting, wouldn't it? :3 And when cats leave prints, they don't walk with claws. But still, claw'll be interesting, too. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... to make it more interesting, the PIA sign can be white when it is in the paw, but black when it is in the white. As... the PIA is black and white and see-able. OR... NVM. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) For some unknown reason, I feel like it would look good if the whole paw was light grayish-blue... it would look pretty, you know? And maybe the letters "PIA" in navy blue? Just my opinion :P --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, these art things are so cool, especially Squea's. Squea, you're the BEST! And that's Levi and Isaac's opinion, too. [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 20:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Echo's thinking of the WWikia thing, and I totally agree. It's so prettyfulll...... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Thanks everyone! I'm probably going to change the paw completely, and just use one of the blank's paws for it and enlarge it on GIMP. OK, I need claws, color the paw, and the PIA sign is colored navy blue. I'm on it! --Rainwhisker09 21:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hawkey! I changed it to a blank. I colored it blue gray. I also added a white paw and tail-tip. How does it look? --Rainwhisker09 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Rainpaw (A)- For approval Poor Rainpaw, died in the flood of the Serpant River. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) can I join?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but also post your comment on my art. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow! His flecks are BEAUTIFUL! :D I never know how to do something like that. -shakes head- But his back is not flecked- is it supposed to be flecked on his back? But other than that, maybe you can blur the underbelly a bit, and I think that it's good, and optional: shade him a bit more on the leg... and... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) His flecks and streaks need to be blurred more. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Evening and Moss. Nice job, Hawkey! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Mossflight (W) - for approval Well My old version has my old style of shading, so I did my new style of shading.. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very good. Blend the shading in a little more. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) You can to another layer of shading, then blur. Nice way of doing it! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q)- For approval This is the last image I'm posting until next week. I'm going to Chicago. Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Hawky! You just need to have shading and blur on the white ( you choose how) and the eyes are just too basic... Maybe different shades of green can be used. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 02:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Eveningswift (again) lol. Also, can you make the tabby stripes more uneven? Right now, they're all practically the same shape and size. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)''']] 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC)